A Witch and the Winchesters
by Mrs.HarryStyles2247
Summary: A witch named Adriana meets the Wichesters Sam and Dean. When she figures out what they do she volunteers to help them on their journey to hunting the supernatural. Who will Adriana fall for in the end? SxA and DxA


Supernatural Essencences

**NOTE: This story contains some mild language that is not suitable for all readers. If you are under the age of 13 you should not read this.**

**Thank-you**

**(Adriana's P.O.V)**

God, why of all places I get stuck in Salem, Macettuchets? I didn't ask for my dad to ship me off to colledge. I would have been fine manning the shop back at home. But no, school was more important. Because daddy's little girl needed a fine education. I don't even know how dad could even possibly pay for ALL of this. But whatever. I just wish I could be anywhere but here in this sad provential little town. If only Dad had actually listened to me. It was already hard as it is to be a teenager, let alone an ameture witch, but really? Dad sent me here when he knew perfectly well that there were witch hunters everywhere? Uggggg, could this day get ANY worse?

(third P.O.V)

As Adriana walked slowly down Main Street, she felt the sudden urge to hide. So, following her instincts as her father had taught her, she ran. She soon came across a shabby looking house, empty of course, and she took no time to hesitate. She slipped through the door, and quickly shut it. She used a light spell, and light poured out of her fingers. She suddenly stopped, and the light vanished. She saw a tall thin figure down the hall, and automatically felt a supernatural presence. As she walked down the hall towards the figure it darted towards a nearby door.

Suddenly she heard, "Dean, come check this out! The meter's spiking like crazy! There's gotta be something here!" Then she pushed herself against a wall, and slowly etched to the doorway.

As Adriana looked into the door cautiously, she saw the figure. He was a human.

(Adriana's P.O.V)

Great. He's got an E.M.F.! If only fauther could see me now. He'd be SOOOOO proud. No wait, that's an understatement. he would PRAISE me. Gee, I just LOVE sarcasm. I wonder if the human's cute? Wait, is that the greatest, most rational thing to think about at a time like this? I've got to get out of here!

(Sam's P.O.V)

Why the HELL is this EMF going off now? Exspecially in this house. I'd better ask Dean. Where is he anyways? Oh well, I should go investigate...

(Third P.O.V)

As Sam walked towards the door Adriana turned. She started to enter when CRASH! She ran right into the human.

He sat straight up, and screamed**,**"Dean! Is that you?"

As Adriana sat up, she felt light headed and annoyed. "No, I'm not Dean. I'm so tired of people always mistaking me as someone I'm obiously not!"

The human caustiousally grabbed his flashlight, and turned it on. FLASH! The bright light was at first very blinding but then both of their eyes adjusted_**.**_

(Adriana's P.O.V)

OMG! Why did he have to be sooooo cute? If I didn't know any better I'd think that he liked me on top of him. Well, I'd better get up now, or that "Dean" person might come too**.**

(Third P.O.V)

Grabbing her arm, Adriana stood up, and picked up the human's EMF. She dusted herself off, the lent a hand to the human.

(Sam's P.O.V)

Wow! Just my luck, I call for Dean, and I get a hot girl instead. I guess in a way, my luck is starting to take a change for the better.

(Dean's P.O.V)

__God damn my brother. Where the HELL is he? When I said 'let's split up!' I didn't mean leave me and not answer my calls. Geeze! Sometimes I wish I didn't have to do the things I do for him. Always having to save his sorry little ass_**.**_

(Third P.O.V)

__As Sam asked Adriana question after question, (not that she answered any) Dean became nearer, and nearer to the two.

"Sam! Where the hell did you get off to now?" Dean asked.

"Um, right here why?" Sam answered.

Dean looked at him, and said, "Well thank God, you're alright. And- Hey who's this beautiful creature? Sam?"

(Adriana's P.O.V)

__Wow. TWO hot guys in one abandoned house! This has to be a sign from the gods. This is going to be fun.

I blushed, "I'm Adriana Raveloe. And you MUST be Dean Winchester right?"

Dean cautiously walked closer to Adriana, and whispered "Please tell me you're single right? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be all alone in a place like this."

Adriana blushed again and feverishly said, "Well why are you here? What do two hu-I mean hotties need to be doing in an abandoned house?"

Sam and Dean both answered "Long story."

Adriana laughed at the two who were in pefect unison.

"I have time." She answered smoothly.

What they said was so shocking Adriana nearly fainted. No, scratch that she did. Right into the two men's laps. Literately.


End file.
